tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Lace Secret
Ask Lace Secret is a SFW drawn/ask blog from the point of view of an average Ponyvillian - specifically a shopkeeper by the name of Lace Secret. Primary Character(s) Lace Secret Lace is the focus figure of the tumblr, and answers most of the questions. She tends to be a bit formal, friendly, and a bit on the sweet side. Known to have a very high weirdness threshold - earth ponies using magic, her walls ringing, and even cannibalism barely get a reaction out of her. Also known to not know when somepony's flirting with her, even if they're being as blatant as possible. Lace talks in the font 'Freebooter', a slightly ornate and rough font to reflect that she speaks standard Equestrian with an accent. Her family moved to Manehatten when she was five, after evacuating their previous home. She moved to Ponyville on her own initiative at fourteen in order to start her beauty supply business - closer to where the ingredients for her products grow. Unlike most she makes open and almost fearless use of ingredients from the Everfree forest that she gathers herself. Dreamweaver Lace's mother, and would like nothing better than to see all of her daughters happily settled down. She speaks in a slightly archaic speech pattern, knits at an incredibly high speed using double-tipped needles, and clearly enjoys teasing her daughters gently. The pink-maned matron has magenta eyes, a green coat, and a cutie mark of two double-tipped needles crossed over a red circle. Among her oddities is that she has never been seen without the choker she wears - black lace with a red stone in the middle, possible set into a locket. Dreamweaver speaks in a thick, medieval font, and has been documented doing things physically impossible for an earth pony, such as walking along on verticle surfaces or even upside down. Another thing of note is the one time she had her eyes entirely open, her eyes were completely pink with three slit pupils arranged in a triangular star formation. As of yet there has been no explanation of this. Secondary Characters Thorn A friend of Lace's who watched the shop and handed out candy on Nightmare Night. Very tall with a very long tail and mane. Wayfarer Lace's father, deceased, and as of yet it hasn't been revealed how he died, just that it happened nine years ago. Lattice The oldest child of Wayfarer and Dreamweaver, Lattice is settled in Ponyville with her wife, Tea. Together they have two daughters, Twist-A-Loo and Sweet Mint. Not much of her personality has been seen so far, besides teasing her younger sister while still pregnant with Sweet Mint. Slipstitch Lace's younger sister, and of yet not much is known about her other than her coloration - green with red eyes and mane, and a crochet hook for her cutie mark. Tertiary Characters *'Olive Branch '- Dreamweaver's sister, and as of yet only a minor presence in the blog. *'General Dive Buzz' - Husband of Olive, father of her children, and Lace's Uncle. As of yet mostly unknown. *'Tank' - Lace's oldest cousin. Lives in an apartment in Canterlot and has a roommate. *'Ripper '- Lace's second cousin. As of yet mostly unknown. *'"Bucky" Quick Snip '- Lace's youngest cousin. Known to have a pair of scissors as his cutie mark but otherwise little else as of yet. Other Blogs Ask Lace Secret does interact directly or refers to events in other blogs. *Ask the Night Guards - Westwood's fond of the mudmask Lace makes. And yelled at her during an investigation. They've also called on herto verify . . things. *Ask Aquilinus - One of Aquilinus's brothers, Pavo, was found in Lace's closet unconscious. Andmet her pet bat. *Ask An Off-Duty Guard - for a while, they were interacting quite a bit. And had tea. (Blog is now inactive) *Ask Wayward - Wayward and Lace had a nice chat over tea. *Ask Four Inept Guardponies - As of yet she hasn't encountered them, but considering how much of Canterlot they blow up/step on/set on fire, she's bound to meet them at some point. She should send them a thank-you note for causing so much business for her. *Ask Dark - A friend of Lace's who lives near the edge of Everfree Forest. They trade goods/work instead of bothering with bits - he's the best blacksmith she's ever known. *Ask Everfree Rat - Ween has been known to cling to windows, and appear in odder places . . . *Ask Star Scroll - Star Scroll ships Lace/Westwood. Hard. (Blog is now inactive)